


Creative

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beating, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Carl likes rick, Codependency, Dark, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, rick doesnt like carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "He was hurting my son.""I know, I know. I'm not mad, Rick." Negan chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm disappointed. You were doing so fucking good. I was starting to believe you had came around. And then this happened." Negan kicked the corpse with his boot. "If you really loved your son, you would have obeyed.""Please..." Rick felt sick.





	Creative

Rick was on his knees, head bowed and silent. A few feet from him was a dead body, blood pooling around the skull that had been shot into. Daniel. That's what Negan called him when they had entered Alexandria. Daniel didn't like Carl's attitude. So he hit him. And he hit him. And Rick couldn't take it, so he pulled out a gun he had hidden, one that he found in a house miles from there, and shot him.

No guns. Negan told them that his first visit. Guns meant power. Guns meant Rick could attack without getting close. Negan didn't want to take that risk, so he took the guns. Looked through the notebook and made sure each gun was accounted for and in his car. Houses were searched and so were Ricks's people. If they did not obey, they would be punished. So they obeyed. 

Around him was his people. Shaking. Scared. Angry. Michonne wore a snarl on her face. She was angry, but she did not blame Rick. Carl was their boy. He needed to be protected, but obeying Negan kept not only Carl safe, but also their people. Obeying meant that their home stayed a home, that they could live rather than just survive. Negan's followers stood tall, stone faced, with their eyes glued to Rick. 

"You shot one of my men." Negan spoke loud. He was putting on a show. Letting all of Rick's people know what will happen if they disobey. "I'm not even mad that he's dead. I mean, the asshole had it coming. But it isn't that you killed him." Negan grabbed Rick's jaw. "It's how you killed that sorry son of a bitch." 

Rick winced, closing his eyes. He had stashed a gun. One he had found on a walker a few days back. Lucky for him, there were bullets inside. Not so lucky was that Negan's bat was carved into it. He should have known better, in fact, he did. Rick wanted to give Negan the gun, show him that he was finally submitting.

Then the man touched Carl. Carl didn't need Rick's help, he was winning. Slamming his fists into the guys head with the intent to kill. That was the only intent anyone had anymore. Rick knew that the saviors were cruel, though, and if somehow the man got the upper hand, Carl was dead. So Rick shot him. His body dropped to the floor, blood splashing acrodd Carl's shirt. 

Rick's ears had rung as his son's arms twisted around him. Carl wasn't hugging them to show love, though. He was shielding Rick. Saviors surrounded them, their guns drawn. Rick's people rushed out of their houses and Negan followed the crowd, his bat resting on his shoulder. He passed off his bat to a boy and ripped Carl off of Rick, throwing him against the crowd. 

"I was going to return the gun." Rick stared up at him. There was no use in fighting. No one on his side had weapons. If anyone made a move, the Alexandrians would be wiped out. His life was not worth enough to risk their home. "He was hurting my son."

"I know, I know. I'm not mad, Rick." Negan chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm disappointed. You were doing so fucking good. I was starting to believe you had came around. And then this happened." Negan kicked the corpse with his boot. "If you really loved your son, you would have obeyed."

"Please..." Rick felt sick. He wanted to scream and rip his skin off. Negan was right. Rick was trigger happy after he found that gun. All of his anger was pushed into that one bullet. "Don't make him watch-"

"They have to see, Rick. Especially Carl. I guess he gets this shit from you. Blowing my men away." Negan shook his head. "Make sure you guys watch. This is gonna be interesting." 

"Do you want your bat?" A savior asked, extending his hands.

Negan stopped and shook his head. "No. I wanna feel this one die. Want them to watch him die." Negan kicked Rick in the jaw. "Slow-" His boot slammed into Rick's stomach. "And painful!" 

"Dad!" Carl screamed. Arm's wrapped around him. Rick could see it. Michonne. 

Negan laughed. "Better hold that boy back. Don't wanna have to kill a kid." He kicked Rick again, looking at Carl. "But I will if it means you little fucks stop acting out!" 

Around him, his people began to yell. Blame him. Rick wasn't angry. It was true. Most had obeyed. Some couldn't. Some itched to have a gun tucked beneath their belt, but Rick was the only one to fuck up and get caught. 

"It was just him! We have been good!" A woman cried. "Please! Show mercy!" 

"Yeah!" A man agreed. "We have given you everything. Don't let him ruin this. We are good, Negan. We follow you." 

"Good." Negan kicked Rick in the side, looking around the circle that surrounded them. "Better get this bad seed out then, huh? Make sure none of you change your mind." 

Rick curled up, covering his head, his knees pressing into his chest. "Don't make him watch!" Rick screamed. "Let him go! He did nothing wrong!"

"He broke into my home, Rick." A blow landed on Rick's head. Negan was using his fists now. "Killed my men. Tried to kill me. If anything, this brat needs to get in here once you're fucking dead!" 

"No!" Michonne screamed. "He is a child. He understands." She did not defend Rick. Nor did she fight for him. Michonne knew better than to risk all of those lives just for one. "I will make sure he behaves. Please..." 

Negan looked up at Michonne, a smirk plastered on his lips. "God... do I love it when a girl begs." He stood up, walking away from Rick. "Especially when she hates it." He reached out to cup Michonne's cheek, but she jerked away. "Maybe once he's gone you'll see who's really king." He winked at her before walking back to Rick. 

"You gonna fight me?" Negan asked, tilting his head to the side. Slowly, he knelt down, grabbing Rick by the throat. "Or are you just gonna let me do whatever the hell I want to you?" He slammed Rick back against the ground, straddling his torso. He used his other hand to force Rick's face towards Carl. "Look at him. This was all for him. Was it worth it, Rick?" Before Rick could speak, Negan tightened his grip. His words were turned into gasps. 

Negan let go of him, slamming his fist into Rick's jaw. Blood filled his mouth, drowning his tongue in a sickening taste of metal. Again, Negan hit him, smiling down at him like a maniac. Rick's arms were pinned by Negan's legs and his weight made it hard tp breathe. His ears were ringing and his head throbbed in pain. Still, Negan did not slow down, hitting Rick like he was a punching bag. The laughter in the air made Rick sick. Negan enjoyed it. This was a power trip for him.

Rick's eyes fell closed as the laughter subsided. His ears rung so loud that everything was muffled. Rick's body ached. His sides and stomach. Even his ribs felt broken. Blood filled his mouth and dripped down his face. Rick was close to choking on his own blood when Negan's fingers curled around his neck once more, the sudden grip causing him to cough. 

Rick did not hear the gasps fill the air nor did he hear the coughing coming from a man behind Negan. Negan ignored the noise, choking Rick with a snarl. In the back of his throat he growled, animalistic. He pushed all of his weight down on Rick's neck, so much weight that Rick feared his neck snapping and breaking beneath it. Slowly, the weight increased, Negan leaning into his palms that gripped his neck. 

Crack! 

Then it was gone. The weight. The snarl. The suffocation. He could breathe. Rick coughed, scrambling away from Negan, who had falling off of his body. 

Negan laid on the ground, his skull bleeding. Above him stood Carl, the bat in hand. He gripped it with white knuckles. The man who had been holding the bat was on the ground, a knife in his neck. Negan's men had their guns drawn, but no one was firing.

"Kid..." Blood dripped down his face, painting his eyelashes a crimson color. "Put the bat down. You-" He winced. "Just put it down. You can't turn back from this."

Carl raised the bat again. "Good thing I don't want to." He hit Negan again, Negan falling back against the grass. "You don't touch him!" 

Negan looked at Rick and for the first time ever, Rick saw him be afraid. His eyes were filled with fear as blood continued to drip down his face. He did not beg or plea, though. 

"Get up!" Carl shouted. "Get the hell up! You made them kneel, so you will kneel." He looked over at Michonne then at the others. "Lower your guns. Without him, you have no power." He looked at Negan. "No backbone-"

"Kid-"

"I said get up!" Quickly, Carl raised the bat and slammed it down across the top of Negan's skull. "What? You can't get up? Too scared?" Carl hit the bat across Negan's cheek, peeling the skin from it. "How does it feel? To be powerless?" Another hit. "Weak!" 

Negan laid still against the grass. His skull was beat in. Rick could hardly tell he was a human and not a walker. His arms and legs were spread, his shirt stained with blood. Despite the lack of movement, Carl did not stop hitting him. Blood sprayed through the air with each blow, Carl never slowing down. 

Rick swallowed the blood in his mouth, licking his lips. "Carl!" He shouted.

"Carl!" Michonne repeated. "Stop!" 

Rick pushed himself up to his knees, falling onto his hands. He scrambled to his feet, looking around at the bodies in the circle. People, Saviors and Alexandrians, were covered in blood just from watching. He stumbled towards Carl, wrapping his arms around him. "Carl..." He whispered. "That's enough. It's over. That's... enough." He slid his hand down his sons arm. "Drop the bat." 

Carl looked around the circle, laughing. "We are even now. Get the hell out." He looked at the Saviors. He was like a feral animal. "No guns doesn't mean we can't kill. It just means we have to be creative." His eyes fell to the ground. He kicked Negan's arm. "As for you..." He knelt down, studying the crushed skull. "He's mine." He dropped the bat, turning around to Rick. "Let's go home." 

Blood covered hands cupped Rick's cheeks. His eyes scanned over his son and the blood that covered his cheeks. He nodded slowly, looking at Negan, then at Daniel and the other Savior. "Yeah... yeah..." He gripped Carl. "Let's go home."


End file.
